eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5378 (1 November 2016)
Synopsis Mick and Linda return from Elaine’s but she’s still not well and probably won’t make it to Whitney and Lee’s wedding. Whitney realises there’s something wrong with Lee; he reveals Abi told him the chlamydia might have caused the miscarriage and asks why Whitney wasn’t honest with him. Linda attempts to phone and complain about the bins. Abi tries to apologise to a hostile Whitney but the two women end up arguing. Whitney and Lee are awkward when Mick and Linda reveal they’re moving out for the night of the wedding (staying with Billy and Honey) to give giving the newlyweds the place to themselves. Lee receives a message detailing the repayment schedule for his loan. Whitney apologises to him, and Lee realises she didn’t tell him because she didn’t think he would cope. Whitney insists she doesn’t blame Lee for the miscarriage but admits Johnny knew and explains she needed someone to talk to. Whitney tells Lee they should be honest with each other. Ignoring the loan repayment message, Lee turns off his phone and agrees – no more lies. Sharon’s flustered when Ben and Louise ask how Phil was; she says he had visitors but neglects to mention the will. When Ben visits Phil, Phil presumes Sharon’s said something and inadvertently alerts Ben to the fact that something’s up. Phil tries to explain the will to Ben, claiming it’s how they’ve always done things in the family. Ben notes that Phil once said he wished he hadn’t done what his dad said all the time. He asks whether Phil was going to tell him before or after the transplant and reminds Phil he once promised him The Arches. Later, Ben confronts Sharon, demanding to know why she didn’t tell him. Kathy wades in and heads straight to the hospital when she discovers what’s going on. Louise is shocked when she discovers she’s to inherit and Kathy berates Phil for cutting Ben out when Ben’s putting his life at risk. When Sharon insists this is a waste of time because Phil’s not going to die, Kathy realises Sharon must be provided for in the will. Phil suddenly becomes unwell and Ben sends Kathy out. Kathy aghast when Ben insists he’s still going to go through with the transplant. Claudette’s bought a new dress for lunch with Patrick. Vincent can’t understand why Kim needs a make-over before her theory test but Kim’s philosophy is that if you feel good you do good and Claudette agrees. Patrick apologises to Dot for badgering her the night before and offers to buy her brunch. When Donna sees Dot and Patrick together at the café, she hurries to warn Claudette, who’s waiting for Patrick at Beales. A furious Claudette confronts Patrick and is disdainful to Dot. Patrick ends things with Claudette, insisting she’s an evil woman and he doesn’t want to spend his time with her. Patrick admits to Dot that his relationship with Claudette was just him giving in to the fear of loneliness. Donna and Vincent are shocked when a humiliated Claudette reveals she wants Vincent to make Patrick pay. Vincent talks her out of it, accusing Claudette of seeing Eric Mitchell every time someone upsets her. He suggests she goes to stay with Linford. Meanwhile, Patrick visits Dot and gives her the surgery’s phone number, beseeching her to call them. As Claudette leaves Walford, suitcase in hand, she tells Patrick he was never good enough for her. Patrick disagrees - he doesn’t think she believes she’s good enough for anybody. A glammed-up Belinda visits Masood, insisting it’s nice to meet a man with an eye for investment. A wary Masood reminds her he said he’d take a look at the books but explains he’s not going to bale her out. When Belinda leaves, gutted, Kamil admonishes his father – you made that lady sad. Masood tries to talk to Belinda in the café but she hurries out. Later Masood and Kamil take Belinda a large bunch of flowers. Masood apologises and Belinda suggests they go for a drink and talk about anything except business. At The Vic, the pair discuss their respective marriages and discover common ground. A flirtatious Belinda takes Masood’s hand and they agree that he’ll come round in the morning to go through her books. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes